parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet the Hunchback of Notredame part 4
vel Laverne impossible if 20 years of lisstening to you two hasnt made him sick by now nothing will Victor but watching the festival of fools always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo Laverne what good is watching the party if you never get to hear it and a bird parks on Laverne but she shoos it away get away from me go on you bunch of buzzards hes not made of stone like us Gruffi yeah go get we would like to have a moment alone with the boy its that okay with you now scram shoo shoo so Quasi whats the trouble why can you not go to the festival Laverne Quasi whats wrong you wanna tell ol Laverne all about it Quasimodo i all i just dont feel like watching the festival thats all Laverne well did you ever think about going Tummi shes right Quasi why dont you go if you dont want to watch i hear they got great food and wonderful drinks i would certantly like to go Victor sure Quasimodo i d never fit in down there im not normal Laverne oh Quasi Quasi Quasi but another bird perches on her head Laverne do you mind i would like to have a moment with the boy if its allright with you Gruffi you heard her scram fly off and the bird flies away again Hugo hey quit beating around the belltower whadda we gotta do paint you a fresko Tummi great idea Hugo maybe the crowd wont reconize him out there Victor as your friends and gaurdains we insist you attend the festival Quasimodo me Hugo no the pope of course you Victor it would be a veritable pope pourri of educational experience Hugo wine women and a song Tummi and food yummy Hugo bobbing for snails Cubbi bobbing for snails now that sounds gross Victor and the indigenous folk music Grammi i lobe folk music count me in Hugo dunk the monk Tummi dunk the monk now that sounds like a fun game we used to do those things in our time period in the mideievel days at gummi glen Laverne Quasi take it from an old spectator lifes not a spectator sport if watchings all youre gonna do then youre gonna watch your life go by without you Hugo yeah youre human with the flesh and hair the navel lint were just gonna be apart of the architecture right Victor Victor yet if you chip us we will not flake if you moisten us do we not grow moist Laverne Quasi just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and Quasimodo thanks for a the encouragement but youre all forgetting one thing Gruffi and what is that Quasimodo my master Frollo Cubbi uh Frollo is he your dad Quasimodo not my biological dad Cubbi he is my gaurdain he raised me when i was only a baby it would break his heart if i was to attend the festival so im forbidden to leave the belltower Victor well when he says youre forbidden from leaving the belltower does he mean ever ever Quasimodo never ever and he hates the feast of fools he d be furious if i asked to go Tummi well why dont you go without telling him who says you gotta ask Quasimodo oh no Hugo you sneak out Laverne its just one afternoon Quasimodo i couldnt Hugo and ya sneak back in Gruffi he will never know you left Laverne thats right he will never know you were gone Quasimodo i mean if i got caught Victor better beg for forgiveness than to ask permission Quasimodo he might see me Tummi not if you wear a disguise Hugo just this once what Frollo does not know cant hurt you Victor ignorance is bliss Hugo look whos talking Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs